


The Dark Is Rising

by LyhesaCnr



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Dark, Dark Magic, Fantasy, Fights, Magic, Susan Cooper, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyhesaCnr/pseuds/LyhesaCnr
Summary: What if your whole life had been a lie? What if the feeling you had inside of you for decades, was the result of something inside you. Knowing this isn't your place, and that you belong somewhere else. And with a much greater purpose.What if one day your life changed suddenly. For you to finally be who you were destined to be.Well, that is the story of Alexandra Felt or is it Amelia? And how she became an Old One. And helped, to defeat the Dark.





	1. "New" In Town

-Finally... Guys, I think we've arrived.  
  
The man with his hands on the driving wheel announced the already known fact, while the person at the back of the car glanced at the house through the car's window and snorted.  
  
-Come on, it isn't that bad. Remarked the woman  
-Nothing like L.A.  
-Alex... L.A was a pleasant city before it went wild.   
-Yeah, sure Susan. You know that that's not my name, don't you?  
  
The woman looked at the man and he gave her a sad smile, before holding her hand.  
  
-So, I guess we have to get out of the car. So what are we waiting for?

Alex opened the door and when her feet touched the ground, she took a deep breath. She gave a sharp look to the house and picked up her bag, going toward the door. The woman and the man got out of the car and picked up some things before going toward the door too. Susan unlocked the door, and Alex entered her brow arched, perplex.   
  
-That's definitely not like L.A.  
-We already talked about this...  
-I know Darryl.

Alex made her way up the stairs, while Susan and Darryl looked at each other with profound sadness. He went back to the car to take more boxes, and Susan took her phone and called the truck that was supposed to follow them. Alex was looking through each room and was trying to comprehend why on earth this was happening. She looked through one of the windows and saw people outside walking. She envied them for a brief moment. The fact that their lives remained the same, even if they had new neighbors. She sighed gently and saw the truck stopping in front of "her new house." Susan came out of the house and talked to the driver. A detail caught her attention. A woman with a stick was standing on the pavement. And was looking right at her. Alex blinked several times and a bus passed in front of the woman. When the bus was gone, the woman had disappeared. Alex looked at the whole street seeking her and shook her head. Her mind must have been performing tricks on her. She barely even slept last night. Anyway moving from L.A to England wasn't that easy. Especially the jet lag. Gosh, that goddamn jet lag. Alex took her phone and sent a text to her friend back in America. She locked it and heard Susan calling her. She went out of the room and went toward the one the other woman was in.

-So what d'you think? It is not like you of all people need a palace.  
-Whatever that means. Looks fine.  
  
Alex looked at her watch and swore. 7.08 am.  
  
-Okay, I'll collect my stuff and bring it up here. I guess I can finish before lunch.

Alex passed Susan and went toward the truck to see how many things needed to go upstairs. She took a box in her arms and when she turned she saw the same woman under a tree, her right hand on her stick. Alex furrowed her brows and walked toward the house, while the woman brought her hand to her hat and nodded in her direction. Alex stopped and looked at herself before nodding too. She shook her head. Gosh, it's not because your day is dreadful you have to make other people's day horrible too. Alex smiled at the woman who gave it back to her before walking away. She entered the house and went to put the box upstairs. It went on like that during the entire afternoon. It was 09.45 pm when they all got to lay down and breath a little. Alex, on the other hand, had organized her room very particularly. For instance, it was impossible for her to think about Susan and Darryl finding one of her diaries or books. Which is why she took all significant objects and concealed them in a wood box, with a locker. At least right now she felt safe. And felt like her secrets will be out of reach for her adoptive parents. Actually, during that whole afternoon, she took a prolonged pause to write about things she had discovered. Like the papers of when they adopted her or her name and things like that, which made her drop school for a while and become more distant. And resulted in her adoptive parents dragging her where they lived for years. She wasn't even convinced that the village they arrived to was even on a map or completely forgotten. But also it had been a while now that strange things were happening. Alex would find herself witnessing things levitate when she thought they were too far and didn't want to get up or even lighting the fireplace without matches.

Alex closed her box and looked under her bed; she pushed it as far as she could go and laid on her bed, thinking about tomorrow and how she was supposed to go to school, at the end of the first quarter. Two days before Christmas. She sighed and went in front of the window. She unlocked it carefully and breathed in the frosty air. Letting it invade her lungs. She looked at the village and saw only a few people were still outside. Her eyes went on the bench near her house and she saw someone hiding behind a tree. She rubbed her thumb on her eyes and looked back where she saw the person, but there was no one. She looked at the whole place and got back inside. She closed her window and sat on her bed, her brows furrowed. She seemed thoughtful and got startled when she heard knocks on her door. She turned her head to see Susan with a plate going toward her.

-We thought you were asleep... But we heard the window so I thought you might want to eat something.  
-What's that?  
-Pasta, tomato sauce and... Meat... I'm sorry. I'll see what else I can find. I told your father to prepare you something and since he forgot and we're all tired, I totally forgot about the meat. I'll be right back.  
  
Alex looked at the brown-haired woman going down the stairs and she whispered. 

-Well, since he isn't my father... Gosh, just once Susan. Remember that at least once. It's not incomprehensible. I. Don't. Eat. Meat.  
  
Alex closed her eyes and nibbled her lips. She laid her back on the mattress and tucked her right hand into her pocket, taking out a golden necklace. There was a crystal inside the A. She trailed her fingers on the name and felt some kind of warmth inside of her. She directed it toward the light, and a thin smile appeared on her lips.  
  
-Amelia...


	2. "New In Town"

-The classroom is not a place to daydream Miss Felt!

Alex turned as fast as a rocket. She saw the teacher giving her a sharp look and rolled her eyes. First day and already teachers were starting to get her "name" right. She sighed and looked down to her copybook where she kept on doodling until the bell rang. She put everything in her bag as fast as she could and left the classroom. She couldn't wait for 5 pm to be there. Holidays and Christmas the next day. Not that she liked Christmas more than anything but she used to appreciate "family" gatherings. Not anymore and it left a unpleasant taste in her mouth. She only had a few more classes to go and Freedom will be hers as Nina Simone would say. But for now, her freedom would have to wait as she directed herself toward the economy class. She again, had to go and present herself to the teacher. Explain a little bit of what she did on that subject, or if she had no idea of what it was about. And in the case of Economy, it was it. She had under no circumstances done a thing like it in her life. And so it went on for the whole day. Excepted for that interminable discussion she had with a boy named Will. Rather common and yet it suited him very well, he was very good company. He also seemed to now the village like the back of his hand. His family too had moved from the US to come here. The clock then reached 5 pm. She saw all the students sending texts and the turmoil of the holidays starting. Which happened to be a little bit too much overwhelming. She succeeded to make her way outside the building and not to take a bus or to text Susan. She'll walk, it's a lovely day. She was not going to waste it with a roof over her head. As she walked on the pavement, she heard a car horn. Alex shifted her head and saw what looked like an old English car. And a man was steering it.

-Good afternoon Miss Felt!  
-Hi sir?  
-It's Merriman, please.  
  
Alex glanced at the man. He had ebony hair and a strict face and was wearing a black suit. But somehow, he seemed like the man you could trust with your life.  
  
-Miss Greythorne wishes to extend an invitation to you and your family. To attend a small Christmas Eve party. 

Alex was looking at the woman at the back of the car, and she seemed quite fascinated in Alex too. When the girl saw the letter, the man was holding, she walked a little faster and took the letter in her hand.  
  
-We're looking forward to you coming, Alex.  
-I'll be there!

The car went faster, but Alex had a glimpse of the smile the woman had done when she said she would be there. Alex somehow felt more content and almost rushed toward the place she was now calling home and entered running. She opened the letter and saw the invitation. She looked at the golden letters smiling and felt happy. Christmas party at Huntercombe Manor. At least there was going to be something exciting. She kept the invitation in her pocket and went toward the living room, where Susan and Darryl were.

-Hum.  
-Hey, how was school? Asked Susan  
-Boring like any other school. But there's something cool tomorrow. And I will go there so if you want to come.  
-What is it?  
  
Darryl turned and Susan furrowed her brows.

-We are invited at Huntercombe Manor. There's a small Christmas Eve party.  
-I see you've met Merriman and Miss Greythorne.  
-No, I didn't. He just informed me. Is that the same people you used to say things about?  
-What things honey?  
  
Alex groaned and rolled her eyes.

-Like the fact that they aren't good people and that if everyone could avoid them they would? Because I'm certain they are doing for a long time and people are attending this party.  
-I guess we can come with you and leave after a while; I have plenty of work to do but... I can manage.  
-Good. I guess we're settled then. I'll be in my room, just call me when you'll eat I'd like to go to bed early.  
-Sure thing!

Alex turned toward them and nodded vaguely. She ran toward her room and looked at the invitation. She sat at her desk and looked at herself in the mirror. She took her scarf away and trailed her fingers on the necklace. Suddenly a profound sadness overcame her. Alex looked around and heard a strange melody.  
  
-Again? The hell are you coming from?

She closed her eyes and perceived the music growing louder. She seemed to be in a library. It was vast, hundreds of shelves, books, even more colorful than expected. She took a few steps forward and heard the music grow louder. She overheard someone sniffing and looked around. Her eyes fell on the armchair in front of her, and she walked toward it. As she did so both the music and the sobs grew louder. Alex stopped just behind the person and realized it was a woman. She had a low bun and was dressed in a black dress and a brown cardigan. She seemed to be holding on to something and when Alex reached the woman both the music and the sobs stopped.

-Alex?  
  
The girl turned toward the door and looked around. She turned toward the woman and saw what she had her head slightly turned in her direction as if she was listening.  
  
-Alex ?!  
  
The girl opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
-Jesus, I've been calling you for ten minutes. What were you doing ??

Alex rotated her head toward Susan and looked at herself in the mirror, touching the necklace.  
  
-Nothing, just daydreaming... A little bit too much I guess.  
-That I saw. And don't worry, no meat on your plate.  
  
Susan left with a smile while Alex held on to her necklace. She had stopped hearing the melody and felt nothing any longer. She gave a last look to herself in the mirror and went down the stairs to join Susan and Darryl.


	3. Pov Miss Greythorne

-Merriman, I'm going for a walk. It's a lovely day, and I don't want to stay within four walls.  
  
The man who had barely arrived nodded and saw the woman rushing in the other direction. She tucked her hat on her head and seized her stick in her right hand. She passed an older man who stopped the ebony haired man by the arm.

-Where is she going?  
-She said, Merriman, I'm going for a walk. You could've just asked her, I'm not her watchdog Audric.  
  
The man left the grip of the older man and went in another direction. The man sighed and went toward the French door. He saw the woman passing it and going down the stairs.  
  
-Mary!

The woman turned her coat floating in the air.  
  
\- Dad?  
-Where on earth are you running to?  
-Nowhere... Just in the village for a walk.  
  
The man went closer and placed both his hands on her arms.  
  
-Does this have to do with our new neighbors?  
-Neighbors? Did someone arrive in town?

The woman made a perplexed face and the man nodded. He drove her closer and cupped her face with his hands. He kissed her forehead and set her hat back in place.  
  
-We have new neighbors? Inquired the woman   
-Don't worry about that. They aren't, in fact, unfamiliar faces.  
  
The woman furrowed her brows and the man sighted tucking a tuft of hair behind her ear.

-Audric, you're demanded.  
  
The man turned and saw Merriman on the porch. The woman pinched her lips and placed a kiss on the man's cheek.  
  
-Go, dad, you're needed, I'll be alright.  
  
She had started to walk away when he took hold on her arm, making her look at him seriously.  
  
-Stay on the road.  
  
She nodded and started to walk following the road. Before vanishing into the air.

●  ●  ●  ●  ●

-Mary this, Mary that. Goddamnit Merriman.

The woman had arrived at the village not more than five minutes ago. She had greeted a few people and stopped at the bus stop. She was looking at the park with the children all smiles and suddenly saw a removal truck stopped in front of her. She saw a man going out and recognized Darryl Felt. She furrowed her brows and felt a certain emptiness expanding inside of her. She looked at the house and saw a girl looking through the window. She looked unimpressed and sad, She seemed to be looking at the village from her point of view. Mary was taken out of her observation by someone else going out of the house.  
  
-Susan ??

She made a step forward and looked at the girl in disbelief. And realized the girl was looking thoughtfully at her too. That's when the next bus came and that she disappeared. She appeared in the park behind a majestic tree. She sat on a bench and gently massaged her temple. Something had struck her in the way the girl had looked at her. More than it should have. She looked at the children playing and stood up briskly. She shook her head and focused her mind on something else. She stopped by a tree and rested against it. She looked at the truck and hundreds of questions popped into her mind. Suddenly she saw the girl coming toward the truck. She took a box and then saw her. Mary greeted her with a nod. And the girl stopped, she seemed to be facing a dilemma and suddenly smiled at her. Mary smiled back and saw the girl going back inside the house. She walked away and vanished appearing in front of the manor. She entered hastily and went toward the voices.

-Father, Merriman!  
  
She entered her father's office and saw that Will was there. Audric looked at her a brow arched, a hand on his desk, while Merriman was massaging his temples.  
  
-What Mary? Interrogated the older man.  
-The Felts are back.  
-Indeed, they are. He answered back.  
-And no one thought about informing me ?!  
-I didn't think it was urgent to tell you.

The woman looked at her father and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
-Sorry, Miss Greythorne but... Who are we talking about? Who are the Felt?  
-People that left the village. Explained Audric  
-22 years ago. They left 22 years ago.  
  
Audric sat at his desk his eyes closed. While Mary was glancing at Merriman her eyes throwing lighting.

-What happened 22 years ago?  
-Nothing that needs your concern, Will. It's between my daughter and Merriman if you don't mind.  
-I understand... Anyway, you've seen the new girl? Alex.  
  
Everyone turned toward him and looked perplexed.

-Who? Asked Audric  
-The new girl, I saw her arriving with the new... The Felts.  
-You've encountered her? Asked Merriman  
-Yeah, at school, during a break. I was just here to check and saw her alone, so I went and started to talk to her. She's nice. Even though she's not going through the best of times.  
-What do you mean Will? Asked Mary suddenly interested  
-Well, she's just moved out of Los Angeles. And learned she was adopted so... I guess it's not that hard to have better days.

Will sat on one of the chairs and looked up to the other people here. He opened his mouth but no sound came out of it when he saw the look on Merriman's face. He then glanced to his left to the woman and felt uneasy.  
  
-Did I do something wrong?  
-Of course, not my boy. Why don't you leave us for a while? I heartily wish to spare you these talks while it's still possible.  
-Alright...  
  
Will left by the door and Mary looked at the two men.

-What are the Felts doing here? Why did they leave in the first place ?! I mean, Los Angeles ?!  
-Mary, I have no answer to that, especially since there's now someone with them.  
-And what about you ?!  
  
Merriman pointed a finger in his direction and arched his brows.  
  
-Me? Why would I know anything about this?

-Tell me why the Felt left the same night you did this to me 22 years ago!!!!

The books on the shelves were trembling and so were the chairs. Audric went in front of his desk and made his daughter look at him.  
  
-Mary, breathe in.   
-I don't...  
-Not now Merriman. Darling, take a deep breath in. Look at me.  
  
Mary looked up and saw the man taking a breath in. She did so and held it for a while.  
  
-Breathe out...

She let go of all the air in her lungs and did it a second time. The shelves and furniture were gradually stopping to move and then, the silence was back. The man snatched her hat away and took her in a hug. She took a firm hold on the man and withdrew from the embrace.  
  
-Let's invite them.  
-Mary...  
-Everyone in the village comes. Let's invite them too.  
-I'm not convinced it would be a sensible idea.  
  
Both father and daughter turned toward Merriman at the same time.

-What? Why?  
-Merriman?  
-I suspect the girl Alex will finish her classes soon. I can drive you there to do the final errands for tomorrow.  
-Merriman?  
  
The woman went closer to the man and looked at him, her piercing blue eyes in the chocolate one. Merriman went toward the door and turned to face the people present.

-I'll go get the car. I expect you in five minutes.  
  
Audric went near his daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
-Don't attempt anything, Mary. Let's see first... Alright?  
  
The woman nodded, and the man kissed her hair. She smiled slightly and took her hat and stick, ready to go out again.

● ● ● ● ●

Mary was at the back of the car, while Merriman was driving.  
  
-Which one?  
-The one with the blue scarf.  
-You sure would get along splendidly.  
-Don't be so bitter Merriman. You'll make yourself sick.  
  
Mary faked a smile, and the man drove faster to reach the girl. He used the horn, and Mary saw the girl turning quickly, like taken out of her thoughts.

-Good afternoon Miss Felt!  
-Hi sir?  
-It's Merriman, please.  
  
The woman saw the girl looking at Merriman like she had seen a caretaker. Reserved and yet like she knew she could rely on him.  
  
-Miss Greythorne wishes to extend an invitation to you and your family. To attend a small Christmas Eve party.

Mary then observed the girl looking at her; she felt as if she was being analyzed. Like she wanted to mark something in her mind. Mary was herself intensely interested in the girl. She saw something familiar in her face, her eyes she'd dare to say. When the girl saw the letter Merriman was holding, she walked a little faster and took the letter in her hand.  
  
-We're looking forward to you coming, Alex.  
-I'll be there!

Mary smiled and saw the girl smiling too. She looked at her and saw she was looking happily at the envelope before running toward the house.  
  
-We made a happy. So for me, that day is a good day.  
  
Merriman nodded and kept on driving. Giving away a few looks at the house of the Felts.

● ● ● ● ●

-You don't get to talk to me like this Merriman.  
-I'm just telling the truth.  
-Are you ?! Sometimes I'm wondering!  
-What is all that racket?  
  
Audric came inside the library and saw Mary and Merriman confronting each other.

-May I know what is going on?  
-Merriman knows something about the Felts. And he does not want to tell me.  
-Because it is none of your business.  
-It is Merriman! Why did they leave?! Why ?!  
-Because I uttered them to leave, that's why !!!  
  
Audric was at the door his brows furrowed, his lips parted. Mary's hands were quivering, and she looked sadly at Merriman.

-You did what?  
-I made our friends leave because it was unsafe for them. And were people we would do anything to save, including risking everything and everyone. That's what I did.   
-Why did...  
-Mary Elizabeth Greythorne.

Audric looked up and seemed alert. Mary looked at Merriman; he walked swiftly toward her and stopped in front of her. For a moment she was about to walk away in fear, but Merriman gripped her by the shoulders. She had expected his grip to be hard and hurting her. But instead, it was as if he did not want to hurt her and took hold of her shoulders softly. He went closer to her and sealed their lips in a kiss. Mary pressed her hands to his chest intent on pushing him away but her strength failed her and she found herself clutching his shoulders for dear life. The passion he conveyed was so intense she gasped. Merriman took full advantage of her parted lips, deepening the kiss. He withdrew and cupped her face with his right hand. Mary felt like a fish out of water. Her lips were parted and her eyes wide open. Merriman took one of her hands in his and kissed its knuckles.

-Don't ask questions that might hurt you. What I did 22 years ago. It tormented me. And yet it had to be done. And I know you despise me, as much as you love me. Because if you did not, I would already be dead.  
  
Merriman placed a chaste kiss on her lips and tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear before passing in front of Audric who had a sorrowful look on his face. The woman took a few steps back and fell on the armchair her grip shaky.  
  
-Mary, maybe you should...  
-Can you leave me, please?

Her voice was trembling, filled with sobs. She heard the door closing and suddenly tears were streaming down her face. Her sobs growing louder and louder. She reached for her necklace and twirled it between her fingers. Her song filling the air unwillingly. She took her glasses off and wiped away some tears from her eyes. Suddenly she felt as if someone else was in the room, but she didn't turn. She heard footsteps growing louder and when they stopped, she slightly shifted her head to the right.

-Alex?  
  
Mary furrowed her brows and listened even more.  
  
-Miss Greythorne?  
  
She jumped and turned toward the voice.  
  
-Will... you startled me...  
-I heard your song...  
  
Mary sighed and set a hand on the boy's after wiping tears going down her cheeks.  
  
-I'm sorry...  
-Don't be, we can't always be happy. But tomorrow will be a good day. And a party day.

She nodded and looked at the boy kindly. She passed a hand through his hair and smiled.  
  
-Thank you, Will.  
-You're welcome. We've got to stick together for the better and the worst right?  
  
Mary looked at the boy stunned and nodded.  
  
-Yes, for the best and for the worst...  
  
The woman looked around wondering what had happened, and who paid her a visit.

  ●  ●  ●  ●  ●

-Merriman. Is everything arranged yet?  
-Yes, Will helped, and everything is ready and has been verified.  
-Good, what will Will be doing?  
-Enjoy himself and the party; I don't see why he wouldn't.  
  
Merriman left and went toward the kitchen, while Will entered and sat down. Audric went down the stairs, and Mary stood in front of him.  
  
-Everything is ready for this year's party.  
-Amazing, I'm certain it will be great as usual.

The man kissed the woman on the cheek and circled her shoulders.  
  
-I guess you gave that girl an invitation.  
\- Dad I...  
-I know you're doing what you deem is right. And also that you are hoping. And questioning.  
  
He brushed a tuft of hair out of her face.  
  
-I just don't want you to be disappointed and worse than you already are feeling...

Mary opened her mouth but didn't seem to find words which would fit. So she simply nodded and encircled her father's waist.  
  
-Someone was in the library earlier...  
-What do you mean?  
-I don't know...  
  
Mary looked up to the man as she withdrew from the embrace.

-I just know someone happened to be in the library...  
  
Audric nodded and left toward the living room. Mary went in front of the door and Merriman arrived and stayed behind her. He put a hand on her waist which made her turn her head in his direction.  
  
-Are you sure you are ready for this?  
-If there is one thing, our kind is Merriman; it's ready.  
  
Mary went toward the living room, and Merriman went to the door opening it.


	4. Past Christmas

-Hurry up for Christ's sake! I don't want to be late.  
  
Alex was putting on her coat when she shifted her head toward the stairs.  
  
-Why don't you go ahead of us?  
-We won't be long anyway!  
-You always say that...  
  
Alex looked at her watch and sighed.  
  
-Okay, I'm going, don't be late! It's _highly_ _impolite_ as they say here.  
-Yeah sure, go!

Alex swore and opened the door. She looked at her watch and thought about waiting for the next couch, but remembered it was only arriving in 20 minutes. And that she could arrive sooner by walking. She closed her coat and wrapped her blue scarf around her neck and went on the main road direction Huntercombe Manor. It required her almost fifteen minutes to arrive but when she did, she stopped on the bridge and looked at its pattern. They were Celtic. She saw people at the door and crossed the bridge. She arrived at the door and passed it. She arrived in a hall and looked around to its furniture and architecture.

-Ha, Miss Felt!  
  
Alex turned swiftly and witnessed the black-haired man who had given her, her invitation.  
  
-Merriman right?  
-Exactly, coat, scarf, please.  
  
Alex unbuttoned her coat and undid her scarf before giving it to the man. She smiled at him as he went to put everything away. She entered the considerable room and saw that people were already there. She was lost in her contemplation when someone came to her.

-Miss Felt?  
  
Alex jumped and turned toward the person.  
  
-My apologies, I did not want to startle you.  
  
The woman was wearing a long black dress and a low bun; she had half-moon glasses and a glass in her hand and Alex could bet her hand that she had already seen that dress before.

-I'm Miss Greythorne.  
-You're the woman I saw yesterday?  
-Yes, it was me, what's your name?  
-Ho, I'm Alexan...  
  
The girl paused and lowered her eyes...  
  
-What is it, Miss Felt?  
  
The girl looked up and touched her necklace.  
  
-I'm Amelia. Yeah, I'm Amelia.

The woman seemed to have frozen and the girl let go of her necklace and placed a hand on the woman's arm.  
  
-Miss Greythorne? Are you alright? You seem... Pale...  
-I'm, fine...  
  
Amelia looked at the woman both her hand on her arms and then saw something on her neck.  
  
-I almost have the same necklace. Mine has a crystal in the A. Yours isn't bad either.  
  
The woman looked at the girl and drank all of her glass. Merriman arrived behind her with glasses and she halted him.

-A glass for the vicar.  
-Thank you, Miss Greythorne.  
  
The man left, and Mary took Merriman with her, direction the library. Will arrived behind Amelia without a sound.  
  
-Bhoo.  
  
She turned briskly and punched his shoulder.

-Seriously Will?  
-How are you? Enjoying the Christmas party?  
-I only just arrived in fact. And I just encountered Miss Greythorne...  
-You've met Mary? So what d'you think?  
-She seems amiable, but I think I said something wrong or I don't know...  
  
Will furrowed his brows and went in front of the girl.

-Why do you say that?  
-I don't know if I said something or if she saw something but, she seemed unusually pale and gripped the man... Merri something.  
-Merriman.  
-Right, and they both went in there.  
  
Will looked at the library and looked at Amelia.  
  
-Can you wait here just a minute?  
-Yeah sure.  
  
Will nodded and went to the library and went he entered, he let himself fall on the floor.

**_-HOW CAN YOU EVEN STAND BEFORE ME ?!_ **

Will looked up and saw Merriman his hands joined, peaceful. Audric, on the other hand, was more alert and little he knew. He lifted his hand toward Merriman. The man turned and saw a book falling to his feet. He looked up at the woman and saw another book floating in his direction, he took a step to the left and the book went collapsing on the wall.  
  
-Sincerely Mary?  
  
The whole library started trembling, and Audric put a hand on her shoulder.

-Mary if you keep on the whole place is going to fall apart. There are people in the other room.  
-What is going on here? Does this have to do with Alex?

Mary started sobbing and collapsed on the floor. Audric took hold on her waist, and Merriman made a few steps forward, concern visible on his face.  
Amelia had tasted a few types of pastries. She drank a glass of cider and felt the room next to her tremble. She looked at the drinks on the table and saw them trembling too. She felt a wave of sudden anger and sadness penetrating her. She looked around and looked up the stairs before turning toward the entrance. A song filling the air, strange, alluring. She put her glass on the table and passed the door, surprised by the way everything looked like. Mary suddenly looked up and went to stand up, but her father held her down.

-Leaving, she's leaving.  
-Who?  
-A song... An odd song... Dark... Will, you ought to go after her!  
-Mary, what is going on? Asked Audric  
-You don't understand... Will please go after her!  
-Alright, I'm going. Where is she?  
  


Audric stood up as Merriman got a little closer.  
  
-She's in the gardens... Somewhere in the sixteenth century.  
  
Will's eyes were wide open and he went toward the door.  
  
-I better go find her.  
  
Audric looked at his daughter and went after Will. He got closer to the ebony haired man and gripped his arm in his hand, making him look in his direction.  
  
-Merriman, keep an eye on her...

Merriman nodded, and Audric left following Will's footsteps. Mary was crying on the floor and took her glasses off before passing her hands through her hair. Merriman went closer and sat next to her; she turned abruptly and thrust her fists on his chest.

- ** _I hate you! I hate you!_**  
 ** _-_** I know...

Mary kept on punching him and then, felt all of her strength leave her arms. Merriman used that time to circle her shoulders and set a hand on her hair stroking it, as she was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
-I'm sorry...

Amelia had left the Manor and went where the song was leading her. She was in a gorgeous garden like she had never seen until now. Filled with the most beautiful roses she had seen. She heard the song more distinctly and looked at the bridge she had crossed when she arrived. It seemed in a considerably better state than the last time she had seen it. She went toward it and looked at its pattern. They were moving continuously. As she kept on walking the song grew louder, she did not hear Will screaming her name. Just before she passed the bridge, she felt a hand gripping her arm and she turned.

-Will?

She saw another man much older and then she heard a horse. The song was nowhere to be found, and she turned toward the end of the bridge. She saw a man dressed in black riding a black midnight stallion. She took a step back, fear growing inside of her. Will went in front of her while Audric put a hand on her shoulder knowing that Mary was probably feeling the fear of the girl. And was battling with Merriman to come and help.  
  
-What do you want rider!  
  
Amelia looked at Will and she saw the men going down from his horse. Smiling the oddest, coldest smile, she had ever seen.

-You've got someone quite important here. Don't you? What a shame it would be if something was happening to her.  
  
Will's jaw clutched, and Audric took a few steps back with Amelia who looked terrified.  
  
-I'm not your major concern.  
  
The Rider went back on his horse and rode away. Leaving Will, Amelia, and Audric together. The girl looked at both men her eyes wide open.  
  
-The bridge wasn't like that when I arrived...  
-You're in the sixteenth century.

Amelia's face became expressionless, and she turned to the older man.  
  
-Who is that?  
-Meet Audric Greythorne. He's the father of Mary.  
-Mary?  
-The woman you've met. That's Mary.  
-We will have plenty of time to explain to her these things inside. We shouldn't stay here, it's too exposed for her.  
-Dangerous for me?  
-Don't worry we're here. Plus he can't cross the bridge.

Amelia nodded and left herself being driven back inside. When she arrived, she saw her step-parents and hide behind a statue. Making both men wonder.  
  
-What's going on?  
-The man and the woman at the buffet you see them?  
-Yes, you mean Susan and Darryl?  
  
Amelia nodded and caused them to come closer.  
  
-If they could not see me, that'd be lovely.

Will laughed slightly and Audric nodded. He took Amelia by the arm and both him and Will hide her the best they could. They all entered the library but didn't see both the Felts looking at them strongly, before sharing a look. Amelia breathed out and saw a woman seated, a cover on her shoulders and a man by her side. The woman stood up briskly and Audric took a few steps in her direction.  
  
-The rider was here. He was there for her.

Mary looked at her father decomposing herself. She turned toward Merriman as he got up. He went to look at the girl, and she looked at him suspiciously.  
  
-He said he wasn't our biggest problem. That's it would be a shame if something happened to her.

Will turned his head as he spoke. Everyone was looking at Amelia and then Mary took steps toward her. She stopped before her and could see on her face that she was hoping like she never had ever hoped before. Mary looked at the girl's necklace and placed a finger on it. Suddenly Amelia started hearing a song and she looked around trying to find the source of it before looking in front of her.  
  
-You were the one crying... In the library... That was your song ?...

Audric put a hand on his mouth shocked and looked at Merriman. Will was not understanding a thing but he was slowly sensing a danger arriving. Merriman, on the other hand, was looking at the girl like he knew, because he did know. As he has been the one passing the girl under the Felts care. Amelia didn't seem to understand, and she felt a hand on her cheek. She looked at the woman in front of her and saw she was literally crying. She rose a timid hand and wiped away a few tears. That's when she saw the necklace the woman had. She looked up and saw an encouraging smile on the woman's lips. She trailed a finger on the necklace and felt another song flying in the air. The woman fell on her knees, and Amelia took a step forward to catch her. Making them both end up on the floor.

-Guys...  
  
Mary had a hard time breathing and captured the girl into a hug.  
  
-You're back... My god, you're back...  
-Guys!  
  
Everyone turned toward Will and he pointed at the curtains. Mary stood up tossing the cover away, Amelia in her back, Audric, and Merriman on both sides of the fighters. Suddenly, a cold swirl of wind was felt in the room and the curtains opened on two figures.

-Hello Mary.  
-It's nice to see you again.  
-I believe you have something that belongs to us.  
  
The woman's eyes were blazing with uncertainty and determination as she looked at Susan and Darryl. Audric seemed shocked. And yet it was nothing compared to Merriman's shock. Will took a few steps back to get closer to Mary.  
  
-It would be a shame if something happened to her, right?


	5. Truths and Lies

Mary took a few steps back, Amelia still in her back. Will lit a fire and Merriman had his weapon in his hands, while Audric looked shocked, yet unimpressed.

-Come, Alex let's get back home.

Amelia nodded negatively, sensing growing darkness around the people she used to live with.

- **Come.**  
- **You** **won't** **take her anywhere.**

Merriman had started to walk toward the people he used to call his friends and furrowed his brows.

-You won't take nor hurt anyone. Because actually, you can't. You're not strong enough.

Susan stared furiously at Merriman and Darryl looked at Mary and Amelia.

-I suppose you had to tell her why you took her away. Hum?

Merriman clutched his fists on his weapon and looked down at Darryl.

-I'm sure she must have been broken. Desperate. Tell me, how does that feel, to deceive the ones you said you cared about.

Merriman armed his weapon and hit the man right in the chest, throwing him on the shelves of the library. Susan passed Will and Mary pushed Amelia aside. She took her sword out of her stick and blocked Susan's arms. The older woman pushed her and armed her sword.

-No powerful magic Mary? Are you growing old?  
-I'm as old as I'm ever gonna get Susan. And the truth is. I don't need magic to take you down. I can do you with my hands.

She pointed her sword at Susan and the woman rushed on Mary like a fury. Audric took Amelia with him and she saw Merriman taking Darryl by the throat.

- _How on earth could you do this, ally yourself with such, devil!_  
-My dear Merriman. Not everyone is honest. But I guess, you ready know that. Otherwise, you wouldn't have lied to  _her_.

Merriman screamed as he threw the man out by the window, shattered glass falling to their feet. He looked behind him and Mary's dress was swirling. She went behind Susan and put her sword on her throat.

-Give me, one good reason not to kill you.  
-I raised your daughter.

Mary's grips suddenly weakened and Susan punched her in the ribs, before running toward the broken window jumping, before landing on the snow and disappearing. Merriman went to the woman to see if she was okay, as she was holding her ribs. Will looked at the window and repaired it, before looking back at everyone. Audric took Amelia by the shoulders and made her come closer to everyone.

-Welcome back.

Amelia looked up at the man and blinked several times. She felt a hand on her hair and saw the woman smiling widely, her eyes all watery. Amelia felt all dizzy and took hold on her before she felt herself pass out. Mary took hold on her and sat on the ground the girl's head on her tights.

-Alright... So do I get clues about who she is?  
-Will this is Amelia. Mary and Merriman's daughter.

Will looked beyond shocked but nodded.

-Okay... That's probably why he wants her. A pressure level on you all.

Mary had started to stroke her hair and touched the necklace with the tip of her fingers, hearing a melody the others couldn't hear.

-Alright, she'll need a room, but I guess, she can stay with you tonight.

The woman smiled widely and looked down at the girl.

-Alright, let's go, everyone. Merriman, I guess you can help Mary by lifting Amelia.

The man nodded and went to the woman. He took the girl in his arms, allowing the woman to stand up.

-This way.

Mary left the library first followed by Merriman. Will and Audric looked at them leaving and the blond boy turned toward the older man.

-Is that why she so wanted her here? Why she insisted to invite her?  
-Mary has... She's always been right about most things, especially when it came to her family. She always sensed things better than anyone. Much like her sister.

Audric gave a warm look to the boy who seemed skeptical and they both went back to the party. Mary was almost running as she went toward her room. Merriman couldn't help but peak at the girl he was holding. She reminded him of the woman in front of him. He arrived in front of a door and Mary opened it.

-Lay her on my bed... That'll do for tonight.

Merriman obliged and after he laid her down and turned toward the woman, he felt a sharp slap on his face.

-Goddamnit Mary! Said Merriman trying to keep his voice down.  
-Because that will be my fault too? You could have told me the thing to do. It would have shattered me and yet I'll have done it. Knowing she'll be safer. And so far, they are on the dark side. So I guess she has been more than lucky if it's possible!  
-You know you wouldn't have been able to let her go.  
-And why is that ?!  
-Because you also are human.  
-Ho. And so because you completely aren't, you're going to throw the fault on my human side ?!  
-Mary, humans are weak because of it. You and I have seen it.  
-You're wrong. That's their strength. Even if it comes at great cost.

Mary moved toward the door and looked away.

-We won't be needing you anymore tonight Merriman.

The man sighed and left without a look. Mary closed the door behind him and looked at the bed on which the girl was sleeping. She went to change into more suitable clothes and put her hair in a braid. She went on the other side of the bed and took a closer look at the girl who revealed herself to be her daughter. She shed a tear and made a poor smile, tucking a tuft of hair behind her ear.

   ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

Amelia woke up suddenly, feeling all dizzy.

-Be careful...

The girl turned her head to the left and saw the woman seated next to the bed, her eyes looking kindly at her.

-How are you feeling?  
-I... I don't know...

The woman smiled and showed the glass of water she had in her hands.

-I thought you might want some...  
-Yeah, thank you.

Amelia took the glass in her hands and drank the content. She sighed and looked at the woman who was still smiling.

-What's your name?

The woman made a poor smile and took the glass in her hands, putting it on the nightstand.

-Mary Elizabeth Greythorne. May I know yours?

Amelia opened her mouth but seemed not to know what to say. The woman tilted her head to the right and sat beside her on the bed.

-I know that things, must be extremely confused in your head and that it probably doesn't make any sense so far...  
-Bingo...

Amelia looked around and gave a shy look to the woman.

-Where are we?  
-You are in my bedroom. We didn't have time to prepare one for you, so you stayed with me for the night.

 Amelia nodded and looked around at the room.

-Amelia?  
-Yes? she said instinctively  
-I'm... I'm happy that you're here.  
-Who are you exactly...  
-To whom?  
-To me.

Mary breathed in and looked at the young woman in front of her. She put a finger on her necklace and listened to it a slight smile on her lips.

-It can wait a few more minutes for you to wake up and get used to here a little bit. We both waited two decades I think waiting five more minutes won't kill us.

Amelia nodded looking at the woman. It was when it hit her.

-Yesterday... What happened...  
-Was unfortunate, but you're safe with us.   
-How can you say that after yesterday?

Mary looked at her laps, adjusting her glasses on her nose. She stood up turned toward the girl displaying her hand to her. Amelia gripped her hand and stood perplexed.

-Let's go downstairs, I believe I'm not the only one who wishes to talk to you.

The woman passed the door followed by Amelia and directed them toward a door on the same floor. She pushed the door open, and they arrived in an office where people were already there. Amelia felt the woman bring her next to her a bit closer looking at the people present.

-So you're both awake.  
-Hey Amelia! Exclaimed Will  
-It's a pleasure meeting you. Said the white-haired man.

The young girl opened and shut her mouth repeatedly still unsure as to what to say.

-You are safe here, it's okay. But I'm certain my daughter already told you that.

She shared a look with the woman before nodding. When her eyes crossed the man's at the back she tensed slightly squeezing gently the woman's hand.

-Amelia, this is Audric Greythorne, my father. We own the Manor.  
-And the town Mary. Added the man.  
-This is Will Stanton; he is a very dear friend of ours and stays here with us.  
-It's nice to recognize a familiar face. She said shyly.

Will nodded smiling and the woman directed her in front of the imposing man. His hands clasped behind him.

-This is Merriman Lyon; he is the butler here.   
-Hello.  
-Good morning.   
-What happened yesterday?

She saw everyone sharing looks before Audric waved at the chairs. Mary drove her to sit before sitting next to her. 

-Yesterday, people we all thought we knew, turned out to be with the enemy.   
-You mean, Susan and Darryl? How. How did they do...  
-Everyone here can perform similar things, to a... Certain extent.  
-I don't get it...  
-Mary hither is the most powerful of us. Will comes right after.  
-Powerful?

Amelia felt her arms being tucked and looked to her right. Mary's hand was elevated in front of her face; she backed up a little but then she saw it. Meshes of her ebony hair levitating. Her eyes widen, and she touched a mesh sending it flying a bit farther from her face.

-Wow...

Mary chuckled looking at the girl. Audric was smiling, and Will was laughing out loud while Merriman seemed serious.

-That's... Unbelievable...  
-Yet real. And so remains the threat.  
-Merriman. Started Audric.  
-No Audric, you know it as well as I do. At this moment in time, the threat is greater than before.  
-What do you insinuate? Inquired Will.  
-She needs to know right now.  
-I need to know what?

Merriman looked at Mary seriously before giving a look to Will and Audric. The blonde turned toward Amelia taking one of her hands in hers.

-Do you recall what you enquired me, back in my room?  
-Yes?  
-You asked who I was to you, is that right?

Amelia nodded not so sure anymore about what she wanted.

-I know it might be hard, and at first glance impossible to fathom but... You're a bit older than you are.  
-What? What do you mean?  
-You were born twenty-two years ago...

Amelia's jaw fell her eyes inquisitive.

-No, that's... I'm sixteen that's impossible.   
-Yes it is. Snapped Merriman.  
-And how would you know? I mean the only you could know would have been for you two to be here. And you weren't. Right?

Both Mary and Merriman shared a look uncomfortable; Audric looked away, chuckling, while Will understood the awkwardness and laughed.

-Right?

Mary observed the brunette bringing a hand to her heart.

-You were born within these sheer walls... I remember it like it was yesterday...


	6. Twenty-two Years Ago

It was very late at night when sharp screams echoed through Huntercombe Manor. Merriman and Audric were waiting outside in the corridor. Pacing up and down, focussed, looking up at the door each time they heard the woman's screams. It had been going on for hours, starting in the morning. Suddenly the door opened on a woman, both men turned toward her. She was carefully wiping some blood away from her graceful hands and closed the door. She looked at the oldest man a tender smile on her rosy lips.

-It's a beautiful little girl.  
-How did it go?  
-Painful. But she proved once more that she can take it. Mary is resting a little bit.  
-And the girl? Inquired Merriman.  
-Is with her mother, just like any child should.  
-Will you two stop? This is no time to fight. Spoke Audric.  
-No father. I absolutely cannot accept that. What Merriman is suggesting is against who I am.  
-I am not requesting your permission Juno. Said Merriman thoughtful  
-Audric you cannot willingly agree with what he's suggesting. Assuredly you wouldn't put Mary though that.  
-Juno, do you see any other options? This would be safer. Even if I'm unpleased and am disagreeing with it.  
-Mary gets to have a say in this. You cannot make grave decisions for her Merriman.  
-Tell me you don't know it's what as to be done. You can't mislead anyone Juno. You cannot lie and are impartial. Tell me you know another option, that this can be avoided if we keep her here.

The blonde clutched her jaw, fire in her inquisitive eyes. Mary had the same look in her eyes when she was in an argument or fighting. But after all, they both looked a lot alike. Venitian blonde hair, clear sky-blue eyes and pale as snow. She shared a look with her father who seemed defeated beyond words.  
  
-I want no part in this. I shall never betray Mary like that. Do you even start to fathom how happy she was to come to this moment?  
-Then tell me Juno! Advise me how to properly protect both my daughter and the woman I love from Dark forces! The seeker has yet to be born, and we can only contain it so much. And as you decided to siege at the council for a millennium your hands are tied and you cannot help. Therefore advise me? What other options do we have?

Juno looked at the door before looking back at the two men. She went in front of Merriman her eyes blazing.  
  
-I pray you know what you're undertaking. Because she's going to despise you with every fiber of her being. I'll go say goodbye. I undoubtedly don't want to be here for that.  
  
The woman entered the room again, closing it a little more violently. Audric looked at Merriman displeased.  
  
-You weren't expecting her to approve of that, were you?  
-Absolutely not. Juno is the goddess of mothers and children. I have never thought she'd be.  
-Then why did you inform her?  
-Because she knows I'm right Audric. Even though I wished ardently she had told me otherwise.

Merriman sighed resignedly before gripping the handle of the door.  
  
-I suppose you don't want to be part of this either.  
-What do you need?  
-Call Daryl and Susan. Inform them to come right away. They have to leave and so does she.  
-You don't even know if she has a name yet Merriman.

The ebony haired man looked at the patriarch for a second.  
  
-You already picked a name, didn't you?  
-Mary picked the name, I merely agreed to it.  
-Do you realize that if you execute what you're about to do. There is every chance that you'll never see her again.  
-Its a risk worth taking considering the dreadful threat of the Dark.  
-Mary is going to be shattered...  
-I know...


	7. The Lady

Amelia was running frantically. She had stormed out of the office, practically falling when she ran down the grand stairs. She had gone in direction of the forest in spite of everybody's warning. It was not yet lunch but it seemed as if it was midnight. The threes were so dark in that part of the desolate forest, barely enough light was passing through the leaves. The more she was running, the more questions popped into her already fuzzy mind. When she stopped, her legs could not support her anymore and she fell on her knee. Amelia sobbed uncontrollably, punching the ground. The oppressive darkness surrounding her, getting closer at each blow. Far away from here were Audric, Mary, Merriman, and Will calling her and looking around.

-She went into the forest. By now she's probably gone far. Said Will  
-The forest is far too risky. We should go look for her.  
-She merely needs time Audric.   
-Merriman.

Everyone turned toward the blonde.

-She is in the forest, every tree looks the same. The Rider was here and so were Susan and Daryl. She is unprotected there. I'm not losing her one more time.

The man sighed before nodding politely. Will went first, starting to run nimbly towards the extensive forest, Mary following him closely. Merriman turned towards Audric and sighed before naturally heading toward the forest, walking.

-It's your daughter Merriman. You might want to start considering her as such. Stated Audric before going back inside.

Hours passed, and Amelia had been laying against a gaunt tree, sometimes crying sometimes lashing out, screaming at the trees. Her whole life was a vicious lie. There were apparent reasons why she mostly felt uneasy around Susan and Daryl. Reasons why, she was making things levitate. And reasons as to why she was sent away... She heard the neigh of a horse and stood up, looking around. Both Will, Merriman, and Mary stopped warily. They all started running in divergent directions calling out Amelia. Amelia was looking around trying to figure out from where she was coming from. She heard the hooves of a horse on the humid ground and started running. She nearly tripped on a root and stopped to catch her breath. Her mind was working like crazy and she tried to think of a way to call the others without giving out her position. That's when it hit her. She brought her hand to her necklace and felt a distinct wave of emotions passing through her. But the needed break did not last long. She undoubtedly heard a horse behind her and knew. Amelia turned at once and came face to face with the Rider.

-I thought I had cautioned them. You are valuable. And they deign to willingly abandon you without any protection?

The brunette thought for a second and saw a piece of a tree trunk near the man. Please make this work.

-Why aren't you trying to run? I mean, you could you know. It's always as thrilling as catching the person.  
-For this.

At the moment she subtly shifted her head the tree trunk went promptly left and severely hit the men right to his ribs, making him groans under the violent pain. She examined at the man her eyes wide open, stunned that it had worked.

- _Run._

She didn't have to hear the divine voice twice that she was already running in the opposite direction not without looking behind her. When she looked in front of her, she stopped with some difficulty.

-Alex, it's pleasant to see you.  
-I'm delightfully surprised Mary and Merriman aren't here.

Susan and Daryl were in front of her, smiling from ear to ear. They started walking toward her making her steps back. She tripped over an exposed root and heard chuckles. They were both only a few meters away from her when they all saw a rather pale pinkish light appearing. They all had to hide their eyes as the light was growing more radiant as seconds were passing. Suddenly the brilliant light seemed to decrease significantly, allowing them to look in front of them. An elegant woman was standing above the ground. When her feet touched the dry grass both attackers stepped back a little. Her flowing hair was quite long, blonde and ginger mixing perfectly. The pale pink light seemed to be emanating from her.

- _You should leave the child alone._

Her voice, she was the one who had advised her to run. It was so soothing, calm, yet seemed dangerous, almost threatening. Amelia stood up brushing away the dirt from her clothes. The woman lifted her hand and a second figure appeared in a dazzling flash of red light. Amelia instantly recognized Mary Greythorne and the latter rose her hand toward her former friends.

-You're not welcome here!  
-It really was foolish of you to leave her by herself.  
  
Amelia saw Mary take a step forward, and Daryl was thrown back breaking tree on his way. Susan barely looked on her left, instead, she was looking at Mary and the woman next to her a smile on her lips.

-Finally, you're using your, ô so powerful magic.  
-I don't want to hurt you, Susan. But I will if I'm obliged.  
-And what are you going to do? So far nothing has happened.  
-Leave my property.  
-Or what? Inquired Susan sneerily.

Mary armed her hand and Amelia gulped as she observed fire emanating from it. The woman next to her rose from the ground and started to shine radiantly again, making Susan wince and take steps back. Daryl had stood up again and tried to get closer but was unable to get any closer.  
  
- _Leave this property. We will not say it once more._  
-You can't defend them forever. You're not even supposed to be here.  
- _ **Leave.**_

Daryl tried to get closer but the elegant woman sent him flying, hitting Susan causing them to fall on the ground.  
  
- _Do not make me repeat myself._  
  
Both the figures on the floor disappeared, and she landed once more on the ground. She turned to face Amelia and the young woman looked at her genuinely shocked. Mary turned as well and the brunette's eyes were going from one to the other, lost.  
  
- _Mary !?_  
- _Miss Greythorne!_

Amelia turned toward the forest behind her, recognizing both Merriman and Will's voice. The woman in pink rose her hand and both men appeared. Will warier and unsteady compared to Merriman. He did stop, though, when he saw the two looking alike women.  
  
-What the hell? Inquired Will  
  
Merriman rolled his eyes before going toward the women.  
  
-Miss Greythorne? Who's that?  
-Let's go back inside the Manor. We're much too exposed here.

She turned toward the woman next to her and they all appeared inside the magnificent library. Amelia, who was already shocked, felt unsteady. She fell on the ground looking up to everyone.  
  
-Juno.  
-Merriman.  
  
Audric arrived at that moment wary before recognizing the familiar faces.  
  
-Father.  
  
The woman went to hug the man a dazzling smile on her lips.  
  
-It's a real pleasure to see you.  
-You too, it's been too long.

Amelia had stood up her eyes still wide open. Gosh, too many things had happened in too little time. Just the thought of that inevitably caused her to feel dizzy again, and Will took hold of her arm.  
  
-You okay? Miss Greythorne I think you need to come.  
  
Mary went closer to the brunette and made her sit down, gently stroking her hair. Will looked around and his eyes fell on the other woman, the spitting image of Miss Greythorne.

-Who are you?  
-You can address me as Juno or The Lady.  
-Why are you... I mean...  
-I'm Mary's older sister.  
-I'm confident he figured that one by himself. Snapped Merriman  
-Still as pleasant Merriman. The unfeigned surprise would have been for you to have changed the slightest since I've last seen you.  
  
She looked back at Will and smiled gently.

-I represent a figure of the High Magic, I rise above Light and Dark itself. I also happen to sit at the Council.  
-A council?   
-Yes, Will. It's where they pronounce decisions. Juno hither is the most impartial judge you'll ever see. Explained Audric  
-And you're Mary's sister? How come we had never seen you before?  
-I had no reason to come. You managed to keep the dark at bay without requiring my help.  
-And she's in the Council, she is not supposed to help.  
-Will you ever come to stop getting at each other's throat? Questioned Audric  
-I'm merely stating a fact about your beloved daughter.  
-I am not the one who matters right now. 

Juno glanced at both her sister and Amelia. She came closer and kneeled next to them.  
  
-It is my pleasure to finally be able to meet you. I suppose she knows.

Mary nodded before looking up to the brunette, taking her hand in hers.


End file.
